


Harry and Snakes

by Specky_Clarke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specky_Clarke/pseuds/Specky_Clarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story based loosely on the second task of the tournament.  It is SMUT without plot or apologies.  If you are below 18 years old DO NOT read this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have any connection with ownership of Harry Potter, I would check my wallet but the moths have flown off with it. My purse is chained to my belt otherwise that would have accompanied the wallet. I wonder how JKR manages to walk around with the weight of all that money she has.

Harry’s Interlude with the Snakes. . . . . .?

Harry had puzzled for over two months on how to get the clue from the egg and now thanks to Cedric he was in the Prefects bathroom listening to it under the water. He lifted his head up out of the water and the first thing he noticed as his head cleared the foam was the sulphurous female swearing coming from behind him. He spun round and came face to face, except for the difference in height as she was on the bath side by the wall and he was in the water, with a very naked Pansy who had her right hand between her legs holding what looked to be a rubber ball about twice the size of a tennis ball and she was squeezing it causing a load of liquid to spurt out of her pussy. When she spotted Harry she squeaked and pulled the douche out of her pussy allowing a slightly greater waterfall. Harry was transfixed at the sight and didn’t remember his painful modesty.

“What are you looking at Potter” Pansy snarled.

“You,” Harry said “and I must say you are certainly worth looking at.” Where did that come from? Harry thought. “But what are you doing and what has got you so upset that you sound like a fishwife?” His modesty had come back slightly and he was blushing a little, but his concern for a female in trouble, no matter what house she was in, overrode his modesty somewhat. However, he would like to kill the prat who designed the school uniform robes, they hid far too much beauty.

“Malfoy” Pansy said with an extreme amount of disgust “he just grabbed me and shagged me. He only thrust about ten times and shot his load into me and I hadn’t even got into the mood before he had pulled out and walked away. He’s been doing this for over a year now and I am getting severely frustrated, I desperately need an orgasm.”

Harry thought that her frustration had short circuited her modesty and willingness to talk about a very personal matter, to him of all people in Hogwarts. “Is there some way I could help?” What made him say it, he didn’t know and his blush deepened a little as he realised what he had said could mean. Of course Pansy took it in the literal sense and her face lit up with a lovely smile as she dropped the douche and started walking towards him.

“YES” Pansy said in the most seductive tones that Harry had ever heard, soft and throaty. This had the natural effect along with Pansy’s very hot body and Harry’s cock became erect. Harry was thankful that the water was deep here, up to his mid chest and he was naked he now remembered.

Harry’s hard on was so hard it was painful. “What are you doing Pansy” he said in slight panic.

By this time Pansy was standing on the very edge of the poolside, about six feet from Harry and he was looking up right up into her pussy. He could clearly see the lips as she was shaven and he could also see that her pussy lips were very wet, he somehow knew it was not water. Pansy turned and walked toward the shallow end “Come this way Potter”

Harry had become so excited and his hard on was quivering with tension that he shot his load into the water; however, his hard on didn’t go down. He took a few steps towards her but stopped as he realised that the end of his hard cock was just about sticking out of the water, thankfully hidden by the foam.

“Come on Potter” Pansy said as she sat down on the edge. Harry took another step and saw Pansy drop into the water then turn and lean forward to put her belly on the tiles with her arse and pussy plainly on view. Harry also saw that she would not be able to see his cock so he moved to the side of the pool and walked up to where she was waiting for him.

“What do you want me to do Pansy?” Harry questioned now that he was immediately behind her looking down at her quite lovely arse and pussy.

“Stick your cock into my pussy and shove it in and out until I have an orgasm” she replied.

“In this position?” he said.

“Yes, get on with it.” Pansy growled.

“I don’t feel right doing it this way, would you turn over please? Harry said.

“Why? Malfoy always mounts me this way, it’s what I’m used to.” She said.

“Well I don’t think its right, I think the girl and boy should be able to look each other in the eyes whilst being intimate. Please turn over.” He said.

“OK” she said in resignation and turned over. Her position now was on her back with her legs in the air with her extremely attractive WET pussy plainly on display. She still could not see Harry’s hard on.

Harry looked at her all over and remembered some of what he had seen on Dudley’s porn movies. He stared at her open pussy and dropped his head to her pussy. The odour was intensely stimulating, so he pushed his tongue into her slit and licked up the full length of it. Pansy shuddered and gasped “Potter, what are you doing? AAHH Don’t stop” and gripped a handful of his hair “AARRGH, OOH that’s incredible” she said. He continued licking and probing the depths of her pussy, then at the top end of her slit he found a lump of hard flesh that resembled a very tiny cock, so he licked up it and sucked it gently. “OOOHH AAARRRGH” Pansy screamed in delight.

Harry then stood up and leaned forward to caress Pansy’s delightful tits. Just a bit more than a handful with extremely hard pink nipples sticking out a good half inch. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples and she groaned in pleasure. In this position he could just feel that his cock head was touching her pussy lips very lightly so he pushed forwards and by chance his cock was perfectly lined up with Pansy’s vagina and started to slide in. “OH God,” Pansy said “What are you putting in me?” and she put her hand down to investigate. What she found made her eyes open wide in surprise, her hand wasn’t long enough to encircle his cock, and she had long hands, “Harry, go slowly please, I have never seen or heard of anything that big.” ‘That’s a change,’ Harry thought ‘Potter to Harry in one feel’.

“What do you mean?” Harry said “According to muggle statistics I am just a tiny bit above average at 8 and a half inches long and 2 inches wide” However, I will go slow as you wish and slowly slid his cock into her until his pelvic bone was pressed against hers. It felt so wonderful to him, like being gripped in a warm wet velvet tube. He groaned with intense pleasure “that feels so nice Pansy.”

“Stay there Harry, that’s marvellous, I feel so full.” Meanwhile Harry was still gently massaging her tits, rubbing her nipples. A short while later she said to start moving, so Harry pulled out so that only the tip of his cock was in her pussy lips, waited a second and slowly pushed back in with Pansy making all sorts of noises. “Faster Harry, full length strokes, smack my arse with your balls, OHH God this is heaven.”

Harry pounded away at Pansy’s pussy for some minutes thinking that it was good job that he had shot his load in the water earlier as he would not have lasted this long otherwise. Pansy began to make shuddering breaths and gripping his forearms. “Keep going, keep going” Pansy gasped and her whole body seemed to go into seizure and her pussy walls clamped down on his cock. This lasted for what seemed like nearly a minute until she relaxed with a huge sigh. Harry meantime kept thrusting in and out. A couple of minutes later Pansy started another orgasm which lasted even longer, but this was when Harry realised he was going to shoot his load.

“Pansy! Pansy! Are you protected?” Harry gasped out, holding onto his cum desperately.

“Yes” she replied.

Harry’s cock started to pulse as jet after jet of cum shot into Pansy’s cunt. ‘When’s it going to stop’ Harry thought. Pansy’s pussy was so full and Harry had shot so much into her that his spunk started to squirt out between his cock and her pussy lips. After about eight shuddering pulses he stopped cumming and he rested whilst still buried deep inside her pussy.

They both noticed at the same time that Harry’s cock had not gone down, it was still rock hard.

“Can you go again Harry?” Pansy gently asked.

“I think so, at least my cock thinks so” and he leant further down to take a nipple in his mouth and gently suckled on it, then transferred to the other one to Pansy’s great pleasure. After a few minutes he got his breath back and felt like sliding his cock in and out again. So he pulled out and started to push back in when Pansy stopped him.

“Harry, take your cock out for a second and let your cum out of my pussy. It feels quite weird being this full of cum and being shagged by an enormous cock.” So Harry pulled out and what seemed an ocean of white spunk spurted then dribbled out of her pussy making a huge puddle on the tiles underneath her.

“OK Harry, I think I’m empty enough now, put that magnificent pleasure maker back in me” Harry dutifully did as he was told, slid back in and started sliding in and out slowly.

“Pansy, what did you mean that you had never heard or seen of a cock this big?” asked Harry.

“Well, Draco is miniscule compared to you, just a tiny bit bigger than my middle finger and he has never given me an orgasm. His whole aim is to put his cock in and cum, he doesn’t care about my pleasure, or anyone else’s for that matter. Harry, I am truly grateful for your care and for giving me such pleasure. AHH I can feel another orgasm building slowly, can you keep going slowly?”

“Yes, I can do that in fact I feel that I could keep this going for quite a while” he assured her. He was desperately stopping himself from bursting out in laughter at Draco’s minicock and rubbish performance.

Pansy’s orgasm built over the next two or three minutes and she was at the unstoppable stage when Harry heard the door to the bathroom open. He refused to cut Pansy’s pleasure short so kept going slowly in and out. He could tell it was two girls that had entered and when he saw their faces was a little apprehensive as to what the outcome will be. Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis were stood there looking in awe at Pansy as she proceeded through a massive orgasm being shagged by what they thought was a monster cock. “Haaarrrryyyyyy” Screamed Pansy, and collapsed, She actually looked unconscious, but about 30 seconds later she opened her eyes and looked at Harry with deep affection. Then she caught sight of her house mates. “Hi, Daph, Tracy, what you doing here?”.

“Looking for you, you did go off in a right tizzy after Malfoy walked away.” Daphne said.

“Well he just stuffed his cock in shot his load and walked off, the useless bastard. But you wouldn’t normally come looking for me, what’s the difference now?” Pansy said.

“We both felt somewhat compelled to seek you out, we haven’t a clue why” said Tracy.

“Wow we need to look into that later, however, Harry has looked after me splendidly. You should see the size of his cock, better yet try it out. Strip and get down here.”

Daphne and Tracy didn’t seem very modest as they quickly undressed and sat at the edge of the bath on either side of Pansy. Harry was totally gobsmacked and thought, I hate the robes we have to wear, these girls have bodies to kill for. Needless to say his cock was still rock hard and incidentally still buried deep into Pansy. “Go on Harry, show them what real pleasure is, Daphne first.” Pansy instructed him. So he pulled out of Pansy slowly, her pussy obviously didn’t want him to leave and appeared to be sucking on him as when he finally pulled all the way out there was a slurping sucking noise. Harry was actually wondering where his modesty and shyness had gone.

Daphne and Tracy made various approving noises at the sight of Harry’s cock glistening with his and Pansy’s combined juices. Daphne opened her legs a little and Tracy started to finger herself in anticipation. Harry decided to copy what he did with Pansy as it seemed to work quite well, So he lowered his head to Daphne’s pussy and realised that although her scent and taste were slightly different to Pansy it was still exciting. A few minutes of this with Daphne gasping and he lifted up to caress her tits and slowly push his cock into her. Again he banged away and Daphne had two orgasms before he shot almost the same size load into her as he did Pansy. Where’s it all coming from, he wondered. He suckled Daphne’s nipples for a while before he pulled his still hard cock out of her, letting a flood of white cum out of her pussy. Daphne was laid out with a big smile on her face.

Harry made his way over to Tracy and repeated it all over again, leaving another puddle of cum on the tiles. “I didn’t expect to last so long and I certainly know that the amount of cum I made is far beyond anything normal. Have you three got any clues as to why?”

Pansy thought for a bit and finally said “It must be your Magic Harry, see, your cock is still hard. It’s as though your Magic knows there are willing females here and is making it possible for you to satisfy all of us, it could also be your magic that compelled Daphne and Tracy to come here knowing that they needed this as well. Get out of the pool Harry.” So he did and came to stand in front of them. All three were on their knees. “we all want you to cum again Harry, once each” Pansy said and engulfed his cock with her mouth.

Harry’s eyes nearly rotated into the back of his head with the sensation of a mouth sucking his cock. A few minutes later he groaned and shot a copious load into Pansy’s mouth, not nearly as much as he had shot into her pussy and she swallowed it all. Daphne then grabbed his cock and shoved into her mouth, jerking back and forth like Pansy did until she got a load from Harry. Then it was Tracy’s turn to be rewarded with a load of cum to swallow.

Pansy then said “Your cum is delicious Harry, Malfoy’s tastes like something from the sewers. We are fully satisfied now Harry, thank you so much” Daphne and Tracy agreed, then they all stood and gave Harry hugs and kisses. His cock finally went down. There were huge smiles all round.

“We will do this again, and again.....”

I wonder if I can get Hermione down here and persuade her to indulge a few dozen times, thought Harry wistfully. I certainly need to ask her opinion of what has happened, after all if it is Magic that has done this she will either know about it or know how to find out. Harry suddenly realised that he had more than friendly feelings for Hermione, which left him standing there with his jaw agape for several minutes while his mind sorted through this sudden thought.


End file.
